sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, singer, impressionist, voice actor, comedian, producer and screenwriter possibly best known as Deputy James Garcia on Reno 911!. His extensive voice-over work includes the role of Bobbi Fabulous on Phineas and Ferb, the Taco Bell chihuahua in the Taco Bell commercials, Denzel Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents, Rocko and Spunky on Rocko's Modern Life, Lazlo and Clam in Camp Lazlo, Grandpapi Rivera in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and as Mr. Weed in Family Guy. He is a weekly contributor on The Stephanie Miller Show. Early life Alazraqui was born on July 20, 1962 in Yonkers, New York, to Argentine parents. He moved with his family to Concord, California at an early age. He attended college at California State University, Sacramento, California from 1982-1986, where he began competing in open mic contests. After winning in his 4th year of competing at the San Francisco International Comedy Competition, Alazraqui took his prize money and moved to Los Angeles. Career Voice work Alazraqui has since performed several voices for Nickelodeon cartoons, including Rocko on Rocko's Modern Life, as well as Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents, Winslow T. Oddfellow and Lube on CatDog, and Scooter on SpongeBob SquarePants. Alazraqui also voiced several additional voices for the Cartoon Network shows, Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel during their runs in the mid-late 1990s. He also was the original voice of Spyro in the first game in the Spyro the Dragon series. He was later replaced by Tom Kenny, who voiced Spyro in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, Spyro: Year of the Dragon, and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly. He also voiced the Taco Bell chihuahua, Rikochet in the first two seasons of ¡Mucha Lucha! and Mr. Weed (the head of the "Happy Go Lucky" toy factory) on Family Guy. It is mentioned in the DVD commentary track that Alazraqui was reluctant to leave the Family Guy series. In particular, Seth MacFarlane suggests that the death of Alazraqui's character, Mr. Weed, took the actor by surprise. In 2005, he added the voices for two Cartoon Network series – The Life and Times of Juniper Lee where he played Monroe, a guardian dog with a Scottish accent and three characters in Camp Lazlo: Lazlo, Clam, and Heimlich McMuesli. In 2006 added Salty Mike from Squirrel Boy and Walden in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on Nick Jr. to his credits. He played Wisk in Glen Hill's 2000 film version of L. Frank Baum's The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. He also provided the voice of Nestor in Happy Feet. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer for Rocko's Modern Life, described Alazraqui's normal voice as bearing "no accent at all". Marsh describes Alazraqui's "Scottish accent" as "one of the best" and that he performs his other accents as "all very well". According to Marsh, Alazraqui uses various accents in his comedy routines. He has worked for the Disney Channel on the Disney Junior show Handy Manny. Alazraqui provides the voice for Felipe, the bilingual Phillips-head screwdriver, and for Abuelito, Manny's grandfather. He was the original "voice guy" on the Stephanie Miller Show. His replacement was voice actor Jim Ward, who had previously substituted for him. In January 2008, Alazraqui returned to fill in for Jim Ward briefly while he recovered from surgery. Then in 2014, he voiced Mesmo and Torts in Mixels. He currently voices Tio Tortuga in the new Disney Junior show, Sheriff Callie's Wild West. In addition, Alazraqui joined Miller's Sexy Liberal Comedy Tour in 2014, playing some dates with Jim Ward, and he has a semi-regular segment on Miller's radio show, "Coffee with Carlos". Television Alazraqui is known for his live-action work in the mockumentary series Reno 911!, in which he played Deputy James Garcia for five seasons (2003–2008). He played the same role in the series' spinoff film, Reno 911! Miami. As a nod to this role, he also played a "bumbling" Reno cop in the CSI episode "Let it Bleed". He has been a celebrity on the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares. Film Alazraqui wrote and starred in The Last White Dishwasher, a short film, co-starring Tara Strong. Web series In 2009, he collaborated with Ted Nicolaou on a web series called The Club, which was released in November 2010. The series features Jill-Michele Meleán, Debra Wilson, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lori Alan, and Daran Norris. In 2013, Alazraqui starred as a Cuban drug dealer in one episode of the Melinda Hill web series Romantic Encounters. Personal life Currently, Alazraqui resides in Los Angeles, California with his wife and two children. Filmography Film * A Bug's Life – "I'm Lost!" Ant * An All Dogs Christmas Carol – Chihuahua * Batman: Under the Red Hood – Chi Chi, Thug #1 * Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants – Bane * Ben 10: Race Against Time – Grey Matter * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? – Lazlo, Clam, Milt the Hippo, Fred the Bear * CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery – Winslow, Lube * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore – Cat Gunner, Cat Spy Analyst * Combustion – Kenny Barrows * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! – Conductor * Dirt Merchant – Ronny Orlando * Finding Nemo – Bill * Free Birds – Amos * Goldfish – as the Janitor * Happy Feet – Néstor * Happy Feet Two – Néstor * Howl's Moving Castle – Additional voices * I Downloaded a Ghost – Winston Pritchett * I Know That Voice – Himself * Inside Out – Father's Fear, Brazilian Helicopter Pilot * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius – Sheen's Dad * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths – Breakdance, Secret Service Agent * Justice League: Doom – Bane * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! – Dude #1 * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse – Panchito Pistoles * Monsters University – Additional voices * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico – Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, Slurf * Osmosis Jones – Eyewitness, additional voices * Planes – Additional voices * Ponyo – Additional voices * Reno 911!: Miami – Deputy James Garcia * Robinson Crusoe – Long John Silver * Sammy's Great Escape – Big D, Penguin Maurice * Sex Tax: Based on a True Story – Branson * Shteps – Nigel Bell * Soccer Dog: European Cup – Director Blair * Space Chimps – Houston * Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back – Houston, Piddles the Clown, Camera Guy * Spanish Fly – Enrique * The Angry Birds Movie - Earl's 2nd Brother * The Book of Life – General Posada, Chuy the Pig, Dali 2 * The Fairly Oddparents – Additional voices * The Godson – Tony Montana * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto – Bennie Redriguez * The Invited – Charlie Evans * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus – Wisk * The Proud Family Movie – Puff, Board Member * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water – Seagull, Dead Parrot * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie – Goofy Goober Announcer, Squire * The Toy Warrior – Additional voices * Toy Story 3 – Additional voices * WALL-E – VN-GO the Paint Bot * Zootopia – ADR group (uncredited) Television * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series – Otto, additional voices * American Dad! – Additional voices * Animal Antics – Sheldon Skunksman * Animaniacs – Additional voices * Archer – Mario Sevino * Arthur – Frederique Figue, The Weasel Monkey Mole * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Tho, Due, additional voices * Back at the Barnyard – Llama #1, Llama #3 * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! – Additional voices * Ben 10: Omniverse – Rad Dudesman, Scout, Pyxi * Beware the Batman – Junkyard Dog * Black Dynamite – Additional voices * Bordertown - El Coyote * Brickleberry – Warden Tiny Smalls, Not-So-Fast, McGill, Rich Skymall III * Camp Lazlo – Lazlo, Clam, Heimlich McMuesli * CatDog – Winslow T. Oddfellow, Lube * Chowder – Dr. Plepper, Spicy Pepper, Carlito con Queso, additional voices * Chozen – Additional voices * Codename: Kids Next Door – The Kid, additional voices * Courage the Cowardly Dog – Additional voices * Cow and Chicken – Additional voices * Dan Vs. – Additional voices * Danny Phantom – Additional voices * Detention – Gug Gugleamo, additional voices * Dexter's Laboratory – 2nd Robots, additional voices * Dilbert – Additional voices * Disney's House of Mouse – Panchito Pistoles * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera – Grandpapi Rivera, Puma Loco * Family Guy – Mr. Weed (seasons 1–3), additional voices * Fish Hooks – Mr. Caliente, Newscaster, additional voices * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends – Additional voices * Freakazoid! – Additional voices * Generator Rex – Dos, Lansky, DI Hutton, Reynaldo * G.I. Joe: Renegades – Shipwreck * Gravity Falls – Additional voices * Handy Manny – Felipe, Abuelito * Harvey Beaks – Additional voices * Hey Arnold! – Eduardo (The Journal), Carlos * Higglytown Heroes – Shelter Worker Hero * Histeria! – Additional voices * How I Loved A Macho Boy – Crista Diaz * I Am Weasel – Additional voices * Invader Zim – Additional voices * Johnny Bravo – Additional voices * KaBlam! – Additional voices * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil – Shogun Sanchez, Principal Rival, Amigo Gtande * King of the Hill – Additional voices * Lego: Master Builders of the Universe – Metal Beard, Viturvius * The Looney Tunes Show – Additional voices * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack – Additional voices * Mixels – Torts, Mesmo * Monsters Inc. Special – Mike Wazowski, Mrs. Wazowski (Mike's mother) * Moonbeam City – Additional voices * Motorcity – Bracket, additional voices * ¡Mucha Lucha! – Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, additional voices (seasons 1–2) * Nick's Evil Ways – Lunar Man * Oh Yeah! Cartoons – Additional voices * Out Of Jimmy's Head – Golly Gopher, additional voices * Ozzy & Drix – Additional voices * Phineas and Ferb – Bobbi Fabulous (a member of the band Love Handel), additional voices * Pickle and Peanut – Additional voices * Pinky and the Brain – Additional voices * Planet Sheen – Additional voices * Pokémon Chronicles – Additional voices * Poochini's Yard – Additional voices * Pound Puppies – Antonio, Venezuelan Agent Dog #2, Peppy, Solo, Stuffy * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja – Dave, additional voices * Rayman: The Animated Series – Admiral Razorbeard, Cookie Levegetto * Real Steel – Albino, Gridlock, Aquabot, additional voices * Regular Show – Additional voices * Rocket Power – Additional voices * Rocko's Modern Life – Rocko, Spunky, Leon, Crazy Rabbit, additional voices * Rugrats – Additional voices * Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals – Brazilian Player * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays – Havros Menkle, Clete the Janitor * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Ernesto, Deputy Buckner, Nitro Wisinski, Krampus, additional voices * Sheriff Callie's Wild West – Tio Tortuga * Shorty McShorts' Shorts – Monte Costmo * Small Fry – Koala Kopter * Sofia the First – Gnarlie the Troll, King Gideon, King Magnus * Space Goofs – Additional voices * SpongeBob SquarePants – Scooter (Background Character), additional voices * Squirrel Boy – Salty Mike * Stone Quackers – Additional voices * Stroker and Hoop – Additional voices * Stuart Little: The Animated Series – Monty the Alley-Cat * The 7D – Additional voices * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius – Mr. Estevez * The Adventures of Puss in Boots – Mayor Temoroso, Raul, Theveneau, additional voices * The Angry Beavers – Additional voices (played minor characters) * The Emperor's New School – Additional voices * The Fairly OddParents – Denzel Q. Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Parody of Ned Flanders (a character from "The Feldmans", a parody of The Simpsons in the TV Film, "Channel Chasers"), Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleberg, Various/Additional Voices * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange – Cyber-Pear, additional voices * The Legend of Korra – Anti-Bending Protester, Chow, Yung, additional voices * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee – Monroe, Michael Lee, additional voices * The Mammal Team – Coon * The New Woody Woodpecker Show – Doctor Von Kook * The Powerpuff Girls – Little Arturo ("Buttercrush") * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show – Spanish Bug * The Super Hero Squad Show – Captain Australia, Cyclops, Ringmaster * Time Squad – Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, Comic #1, Mahatmi Gandhi * Tiny Toon Adventures – Additional voices * Tom and Jerry Tales – Casper Lombardo, additional voices * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV series) - Anvil, Hammer * TripTank – Gangster, Miner, Silverback, Gorilla #4 * T.U.F.F. Puppy – Stinkbug, additional voices * Uncle Grandpa – Austin * Wabbit — A Looney Tunes Production – Shameless O'Scanty, Vice President Leslie P. Lilylegs, Scarecrow, GPS * Wander Over Yonder – Additional voices * What's New Scooby Doo? – Luis Santiago * What's with Andy? – Craig Benett (2001–2002) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? – Additional voices * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! – Walden, Earl, Chef Fritz, additional voices * Xiaolin Showdown – Additional voices * Yin Yang Yo! – Additional voices Video games * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits – Darc * Batman: Arkham City – Officer Sanchez * Batman: Arkham Knight – Additional voices * Batman: Arkham Origins – Bane Mercenary * Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood – William McCall, additional voices * Cars Mater-National Championship – Giovanni * Cars: Race-O-Rama - Additional voices * Crash: Mind Over Mutant - Additional voices * Disney Infinity – Mike Wazowski * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes – Mike Wazowski, Francesco Bernoulli, Cosmo the Spacedog * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Mike Wazowski, Francesco Bernoulli * GoldenEye: Rogue Agent – Dr. Julius No * Justice League Heroes – Key * Lego Jurassic World – Additional voices * Marvel Heroes – Forge * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory – Grim Reaper, Bokar La Bas, General * Monsters, Inc. – Mike Wazowski * Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker - Rocko, Spunky * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - Rocko * Nicktoons Unite - Denzel Crocker * Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day - Rocko (uncredited) * Secret Weapons Over Normandy - Mack * Shattered Steel - Additional voices * Soviet Strike – Bill Clinton * Skylanders: Giants – Hot Dog, Additional voices * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Hot Dog, Fiesta, additional voices * Skylanders: Swap Force – Duff, Hot Dog * Skylanders: Trap Team – Hot Dog, additional voices * Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Additional voices * Spyro the Dragon – Spyro, Dragon Voices * Star Warped - Additional voices * Star Wars: Starfighter - Pirate Cargo Captain, Mercenary Wingman, Rescue 1 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows – Raphael * Top Gun: Fire at Will - Tomcat, Ivan * The Bard's Tale – Additional voices * The Sopranos: Road to Respect - Additional voices * Disney Palace Pets - Taj Commercials * Taco Bell commercials (1997–2000) – Taco Bell chihuahua * GEICO commercial (2003) – Taco Bell chihuahua * Direct Auto Insurance commercial (2011–2012) – JJ Hightail * Bayer commercial (2014) – Mike Live-action roles * Adam Ruins Everything - Detective Jack Nash * Big Time Rush – Marcos Del Posey * Bones – Sammy Tucker * Cheap Seats – Rodeo Guy * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – Officer Brady * Drake & Josh – Orajio Hidalgo * Eastbound & Down * Even Stevens – Dr. Paz * I'm in the Band – Barry Roca * Jane the Virgin – Dr. Jorge Pizano Moncada * Las Vegas – Julio * Lizzie McGuire – Host * Los Lunnis – Lulo (English dub) * Married – Carlos * Men Behaving Badly – Cab Driver * Penn & Teller's Sin City Spectacular * Powerloafing – Motivatin' Marty * Pushing Daisies – Gordon McSmalls * Reno 911! – Deputy James Garcia (2003–2008) * Saul of the Mole Men – Stromulus Guandor (voice) * State of Mind – Parking Guard * Taina * That '70s Show – Jackie's Face * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth – Bubbles Gum (voice) * The Last White Dishwasher – Bobby Ray Jacobs Awards and nominations * 2011 - Annie Award for Best Voice Acting in a Television Production - Nominated External links *Official website *Carlos Alazraqui at the Internet Movie Database *Carlos Alazraqui at Behind the Voice Actors *Carlos Alazraqui at AllMovie *Comedians USA Profile Category:1962 births Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Argentine descent Category:American stand-up comedians Category:California State University, Sacramento alumni Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Sacramento, California